


day 2 [bokuakakurotsukki]

by thediabeticdisaster



Series: 12 days of haikyuu!! rarepairs 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Akaashi Keiji, Cold Weather, Drabble, Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Holidays, Multi, OT4, Oneshot, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pillow Fights, Polyamory, Pre-Time Skip, Prompt Fic, Run-On Sentences, SO, Winter, You Have Been Warned, aka is a second year, akaashi likes to give forehead kisses, as always, bk and kr r third years, hq12daysofrarepairs, hq12daysofrarepairs2020, hq12daysofxmas2020, n tsukki's a first year, no beta we die like daichi, so they're in high school, sorry - Freeform, there will be forehead kisses in every single fic in this series, they/them pronouns for akaashi keiji, tsukki is one snarky boi, wow look at me ~projecting~, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thediabeticdisaster/pseuds/thediabeticdisaster
Summary: day 2 for 12 days of haikyuu!! rarepairs based off of prompts by @gobyrdietoday's rarepair is bokuto/akaashi/kuroo/tsukishima, and they're building pillow forts and having pillow fights :)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: 12 days of haikyuu!! rarepairs 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055432
Kudos: 37





	day 2 [bokuakakurotsukki]

**Author's Note:**

> today's prompt was pillow fort/pillow fight, and i couldn't decide between the two, so i chose both lol
> 
> all of the prompts are from @gobyrdie on here
> 
> enjoy!!!
> 
> (also they haven't been dating for a while, just like a month or two, so they're still testing the waters n stuff so it might be a lil awkward)
> 
> ***DISCLAIMER THIS HAS NOT BEEN EDITED***

This was not how Tsukishima Kei had pictured spending his winter break. However, considering the people he was dating, this shouldn’t be a surprise. 

He glared down at Kuroo and Bokuto, who were sitting in the collapsed remains of the pillow fort they had built in Kuroo’s basement. “You’re doing it wrong.”

Bokuto pouted. “Well, then come help us, Tsukki! You too, Akaashi. You’re only reading.”

Akaashi, who had had the common sense to not get involved, looked up from their phone. “I am not ‘only reading,’ Bokuto-san. I am studying. You should try it sometime.” 

Kuroo cackled. “They got you there, dude. But seriously, babes. Come help!”

Tsukishima could feel the disgust rolling across his face. “Did you just refer to the two of us as ‘babes’?”

Kuroo looked offended. “Well, I couldn’t call you guys, because Akaashi’s not a guy, and I didn’t want to call you babe 1 and babe 2 or something, because you’re both equally important to me! So, babes! Come and help us~” he sing-songed the last bit.

Akaashi put their phone down and slithered out of the armchair they had been perched in, picking up a pillow and leaning it against the couch. They seemed to pick up on Tsukishima’s confused stare, and gave a wry smile. “They’ll rope you into it one way or another. Best to stop resisting and get it over with.”

That was good logic, and seeing as how their relationship had come about, certainly true. Bokuto and Akaashi had already been dating for a year before he and Kuroo had come into the picture, and even then he and Kuroo had been a couple first. Then Bokuto and Kuroo had realized their feelings for each other, and subsequently him and Akaashi, and had gently encouraged - read, begged - the two of them to give it a try. As it turned out, the four of them clicked quite well, and they were happy together. They weren’t quite in the realm of love yet, but Tsukishima really liked his three datemates. Not that he’d ever say it to their faces. Yamaguchi was the only one who got to hear that. Actually, that was a lie. He had a tendency to spill his guts whenever he was sleepy, so he was 100% sure that they already knew exactly how he felt. 

Anyway, Tsukki succumbed to the badgering, knelt down, and began to build the fort. Saltily, of course. That was the way he did everything. 

\---

The fort was tiny. There was no way that four high school kids, most of whom were around or nearing six feet tall, could fit in it. That wasn’t even accounting for Bokuto’s and Kuroo’s muscle mass - Akaashi and Tsukishima, while tall, were stringbeans. But somehow they were all crammed in it together, Tsukki on Bokuto’s lap and Akaashi on Kuroo’s. 

They stayed that way for a while in a comfortable silence, before Akaashi hummed, readjusting, then turned their head to bestow a forehead kiss upon Kuroo. The black-haired boy’s eyes went wide, and it was clear that he was over the moon. Akaashi’s forehead kisses were treasured things, and they didn’t give them out often. 

More quiet, before “This is so cramped,” Tsukishima grumbled, more to have something to do more than out of any actual discomfort. “I’m leaving.” He stood up, and the carefully constructed pillow fort came crashing down. Ignoring the cries of outrage, he turned to walk away, but something grabbed his ankle. Akaashi, who had a glint of mischief in their eyes. They raised a pillow that had been a part of the wall, and threw it at his torso with all the experience of a high school volleyball setter. It hit dead on, and Tsukishima raised his eyebrows. If they wanted a fight, they could have one. He grabbed a pillow out of Kuroo’s arms, and Akaashi scrambled out of the way as he prepared to win. 

(They had to stop halfway through their pillow war because Kuroo got too excited and accidentally broke a lamp. Why did something always end up in pieces whenever they hung out? 

Little did they know, Daichi’s ghost was watching over them, enjoying messing with them. That was enough torment for this quad, though, so Daichi floated off to mess with someone else.)

**Author's Note:**

> in case it's not clear by now, i love akaashi ships
> 
> also i'm so fucking swamped lmao i'm writing for bakukami week as well as this and i have school and i'm technically grounded so i'm writing behind my mom's back pls save me🙈
> 
> oh yeah sorry if they seem ooc i've barely written for them before and as for the ending? i think i'm funny but i know i'm not so just ignore my painful attempts at humor lol and who knows? daichi's ghost might end up appearing in a lot more of my stories
> 
> ALSO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE LMAO


End file.
